From Far Away
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Kurama and Yusuke have a frank discussion about Hiei's behaviour during the Artifacts of Darkness ordeal. And the answers they come to surprise them both.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

From Far Away

X -x-x-x-x- X

"I just don't get it, Kurama." The red-head turned to face his friend who sat perched on his bed. For some reason, Yusuke had decided to visit him today, but it was proving to be a boring time due to Kurama having to study for a college test soon. "What the _hell_ was his problem?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "To what are you referring to?"

Yusuke crossed his legs indian style. "Freaking Hiei, man. What was he on? Seriously, it seems like he was strung out on crank or something..." Kurama's visage became flat. Yusuke sure had a way with words, and not expressing them properly. He sighed and put down his pencil.

"Which situation are you talking about?"

Yusuke fidgeted. "Ya know...the whole Artifacts of Darkness thing - my first case. What was his problem? He hasn't acted like that since, hell he even _looked_ different - I think I saw fangs in his mouth."

Kurama chuckled a bit. "Yes, it was pulling the darkness out of him."

Now Yusuke went flat. Kurama sure had a way of being vague and hella frustrating. "Wanna tell me what that's supposed to mean?"

Kurama swiveled in his chair to face Yusuke on the bed. "The Jagan. It's often referred to as the _Evil Eye. _The Jagan has dark properties within it, and Hiei took those properties into himself for what he calls a good reason."

Yusuke looked around to double check that they were really alone. "To watch Yukina."

Kurama nodded. "And at great risk. I've never heard of someone not succumbing to its power. The fact that Hiei has not is, quite frankly, a miracle."

Yusuke looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

Kurama picked up his pencil again, holding it between his fingers. "Anyone who gets the Jagan usually becomes its slave, turning wicked and evil, doing its bidding."

"B-But...not Hiei, right?" Kurama could see the concern flash in the former detective's eyes and smiled warmly.

"He seems to have control over it just fine - you needn't worry."

Yusuke's concern changed to embarrassment. "Hey! I didn't say I was worried - don't put words in my mouth, fox-boy." Kurama shook his head and Yusuke slicked his hair back for the millionth time. "What does the Jagan have to do with anything?"

"The Shadow Sword. The Jagan feeds on dark things - another reason I believe Hiei was so successful in taming the Darkness Flame - but I digress. The sword was fueling the Jagan." Kurama explained.

"So...the sword drew out the bad stuff from his eye?" Such eloquence.

"Yes, I believe so."

Yusuke pondered. "But he didn't have it on him the whole time..."

"True, but the whole time you fought in the warehouse it was near-by, correct?" Yusuke nodded.

It was silent for a few seconds, the ticking of Kurama's alarm clock the only sound emanating. "He was really gonna kill me...if you hadn't come along..." Kurama said nothing to this admission. "I can't explain it...I wanted _so_ bad to kick his ass - Hell, I wanted to choke the little mother -" Kurama raised an eyebrow, "But...no matter how pissed I was - and believe me, I was...I...didn't _hate _him. It's like..." Yusuke stopped and thought his words out, which was odd for him. Obviously, he had something to say that had been on his mind for a while. "I'm not very keen on sensing things, and back then I barely could...and I don't wanna sound stupid like Kuwabara but...I could feel something that day. Like...a scream from far away..."

Kurama shifted in his seat. "You're right, Yusuke. You _do_ sound like Kuwabara."

Yusuke went red. "Hey, screw you!"

Kurama giggled and shook his head again. "Sorry. But I understand what you mean."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "I didn't pay attention to it 'cause I was too pissed."

"And we all know how perceptive you are when you're pissed," Kurama added receiving another glare.

Yusuke then un-crossed his arms. "I thought it was coming from Keiko..."

Kurama leaned back in his chair. "No, Keiko was totally unconscious. What you sensed didn't come from her."

"What about the humans Hiei was controlling?"

"Same thing."

Yusuke sighed. "Well, it couldn't have been Botan. She wears her feelings on her sleeve and barely hides anything at all." Kurama nodded, though didn't agree. That was Yusuke's thinking on the grim reaper, but Kurama knew she used that bubbly attitude to hide in. "So," Yusuke continued. "It was Hiei?"

Kurama sighed heavily. "You're not the only one to sense it I felt it too on the first day we met. He challenged me and I defeated him."

"Seriously? That's how you two met?" Kurama nodded. "So you kicked his ass on the first day you met - hey, we finally have something in common!"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, though my victory was more swift."

"Screw you again!" He yelled, shaking his fists.

Kurama laughed and swiveled back to his desk. "Yes, he underestimated me on how strong I was in this human form. I injured him very badly, and I had every intention of leaving him there to bleed on the ground - I had better things to do, after all. But as I approached him, I could feel something...like a scream from far away..." His tone finished somberly and it went silent again.

Kurama's eyes trailed up to the ceiling, not really looking at anything. "I think Kuwabara has probably sensed it too."

Yusuke untangled his legs and let them dangle off the edge of the bed. "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it - Hiei gets away with saying way worse things to him than anybody else does. I think Kuwabara can sense what we have felt."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "So, what? Hiei is this extra special guy or something?"

Kurama laughed, "No...just that we could feel his true soul and how he has caged it."

"Has?"

Kurama looked back at Yusuke. "The cage door has opened a bit, but he's still pretty locked up. We'll need to wear on him some more." They shared a quiet laugh and Kurama turned to his papers. "You know, I think Hiei would threaten to brutally slaughter us for talking about him this way."

"Yeah - Oh, God, no!" Yusuke screamed and fell backwards off the bed, causing Kurama to look in the area that caused him discomfort. There, in the window, was a pair of crimson eyes staring at him. Kurama swallowed and walked up to the window, opening it.

"Hiei, why are you perched outside my window?" Kurama asked flatly.

Yusuke appeared over the bed, pointing an accusing finger at the fire apparition. "You weren't spying on us, were you!"

Hiei narrowed an eye at Yusuke. "What bonding rituals the two of you conduct in Kurama's room with the door closed is your business." Yusuke sputtered and turned red again. Turning back to Kurama, he added, "But I think I need your assistance."

Kurama's brow went up with that. Hiei never asked for help so this must be serious. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going on a..." Kurama saw him swallow uncomfortably. "..._diplomatic _mission with Mukuro in a few days." He stated with disdain. "I cannot afford to be struck down with an illness at such a time."

"You're gettin' sick, Hiei?" Worry was in Yusuke's tone as he sat back on the bed.

Hiei didn't respond to him and kept his gaze on Kurama. "You can cure many ailments, correct?"

Kurama motioned Hiei to come in and the dark haired swordsman complied. "I can try, Hiei. What are your symptoms?"

"That's the strange part. I just started experiencing them ten minutes ago." Hiei said.

Kurama tilted his head. "And what were they?"

"A burning sensation in my ears and I sneezed a few times - which I never do."

Kurama dead-panned. "Your...ears were burning and you were sneezing?" His eyes drifted to Yusuke whose mouth was agape.

Yusuke blinked. "Oh, dear God."

He seethed as he ran. He didn't know what was _so_ damn funny about him being ill, and why it caused Yusuke to fall off the bed _again_ and Kurama to double over with laughter. It didn't matter anyway, as he left Kurama's papers flying all over the room shredded into tiny little pieces.

~End

* * *

**A/N: Credit goes to Jaganashi for the Shadow Sword idea. In fact, all of Jaganashi's one-shots as of late inspired this. **

**And Yes, Yusuke, Hiei _is_ an extra special guy. Hee. Comments are blood, must need. **

**Thankies~**


End file.
